fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Glass-Mason
Alexis "Lexi" Glass-Mason is Tom Mason's and Anne Glass's daughter, and half-sister to Hal Mason, Ben Mason and Matt Mason, and Sam Glass. Story Season 3 "On Thin Ice" At least 9 months into the invasion Anne found out she was pregnant with Tom's child. About 9 months later, Anne's water broke, and when Matt Mason found out he gathered the family. Anne mentioned that they may be here for a while before the baby arrives, so Tom suggests getting the monopoly board as it is a Mason tradition. The baby is later delivered by Lourdes, and Tom announced the baby's name at a forum. "Collateral Damage" Alexis showed signs of being "advanced" early on, as she was able to pull herself up in her bed, move around freely, track movement, and talk only a week after being born- actions which were only seen by Anne and which frightened her. "At All Costs" Some time later, Anne has Roger Kadar run a blood test of all the harnessed kids, and on Alexis. Later, Kadar tells Anne about the DNA tests, all the samples look 100% human except one that has alien DNA running through it. She looks horrified as Kadar guesses correctly that the DNA comes from Lexi. He wants to tell everyone about what he has found, but Anne hits him over the head with a metal wrench first. She runs off with Lexi's sample. Anne goes back to her room, where Lourdes has been taking care of Lexi. Anne spikes Lourdes' drink to knock her out and Anne runs off with her baby. However, after running out of Charleston she is soon stopped by Emily and Hal, who is under control by eye worms. Emily greets Lexi, and the two are captured. "Search and Recover" Dr. Kadar later explains to Weaver and the others that this meant Alexis is a human-alien hybrid, an entirely new species. "Brazil" 2 months after Alexis is born, she and Anne are found by Tom after the attack in Boston. Alexis' alien DNA has caused rapid growth; she is physically now six years old and fully capable of speech. When they get to safety in the resistance, Anne spend her time resting in a tent. Meanwhile Alexis is approaching the cage for Lourdes who's still bound to the eye worms. As Alexis touches her chin, she cures Lourdes and the eye worms are dragged to her hand instead. As her father Tom and Weaver are watching, she kills the eye worms by closing both of her hands and later when she opens them, the eye worms have vanished and turned into dust. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack heavy and hard with new weapons never before seen. Just before the attack, Lexi makes an ominous comment, "We don't all have to die here." . As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, separating loved ones, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass in which Lexi continues to change, she now has platinum-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She sets up a safe zone for Ben, Maggie, Lourdes and many others. When Ben wakes up from a coma, he notices her as a young woman with a long white dress. He notices Alexis's necklace and ask her what it is, to which she replies unity. Confused he asks her who she means and she calmly replies "All three of us.". After a moment of silence, Lourdes tells Alexis that everyone is ready for her, and she is thanked for bringing these news. She then comforts Ben and tells him that she is protecting him now instead of the other way around. Too confused by the situation, Ben tells his half-sister that they should find Hal and the other family members, but Alexis promises Ben is safe in Chinatown. At night while she is meditating, some moonlight comes in through the window, which she then touches, and makes it chime. "The Eye" Lexi sits at a pond of water, and meditates away from her followers. Outside Ben and Roger are seen watching her, and Ben asks him what she is doing, and Roger replies that she is meditating and getting away from her followers. Ben asks what they want from her, and Roger replies "everything", as they think she's god. Roger says that he's glad Ben's here, so someone can tell her the truth that she's dying, since she looks like he's 21, however she is technically 1, and her growth spurts are random so Roger does not know how long she can last. Ben then walks past the line of followers, and goes to visit Lexi, and speaks to her; Ben tells Lexi to stop talking like a fortune cookie, and Lexi starts to uncontrollably use her powers, but is calmed down and talked into having a blood test. Later after Roger takes the blood test, Lourdes walks in, gets angry and tries to take the blood test away from Roger, however Lexi starts again using her powers, and accidently destroys the blood. Later during the night Lexi meets and speaks with The Monk, who is an Espheni overlord. "Exodus" Alexis is sitting down and is in a middle of a teaching, before being soon interrupt by Ben and Maggie, who need to talk to Lexi about her meeting with and Espheni. Lexi says that they can talk now, in front of everyone. Ben explains that he followed her into the woods and saw her meeting with an Espheni, however it does not bother Lexi. Lourdes tells Ben not to question Lexi, before being told to shut up by Maggie. Lexi agrees that she talks to an Espheni, just like she talks to all of her followers, because she is the bridge between the species. Maggie says to Lexi that she trusted her, but she was meeting with the enemy. Lexi tells Maggie that she knows she is angry, but she shouldn't of brought her guns which are hidden, as she is putting the place in danger. Maggie tries pulling out her gun, but is quickly stopped by Lexi who nearly breaks her wrist. Maggie again points her gun at Lexi as she is walking away, saying that she lied to her. Lexi denies that she ever lied to Maggie, and tells her that if she brings her guns again, that this place will be in danger, and if she doesn't believe her to shoot. Later, Anne arrives to Chinatown, and the two reunite and hug. "Evolve or Die" Alexis is walking with her mother Anne, and teaches her that everything grown here has a purpose, and picks up a flower saying that is a natural antibiotic. As three girls walk past they bow down to her, and Anne says that these people worship her; Lexi replies that they're just grateful they have found a place of peace. Anne says that it won't last, and she doesn't understand why the Espheni hasn't found it, but when they do they will destroy it. Lexi replies that they don't pose a threat to them and they follow a nonviolent path. Anne laughs, telling her to tell that to the Tibetans, but is interrupted and told not to patronize her. Anne apologises, telling her that she is just spun around this and that she is sorry that she missed a chance of a normal life. The two are soon interrupted by Anthony and Lourdes, fighting about the weapons but Anne clears it up, telling Anthony to set up camp outside Chinatown, and Lexi thanks her for understanding, and Anne hands her a flower. Later, Alexis goes to speak with the Monk, but is followed by Anne, Maggie, Ben, Denny and Anthony. As the Monk reveals himself and starts speaking through Ben, Alexis starts uncontrollably using her powers, before being calmed down by the Monk, before he is captured by Anne. "Mind Wars" After Anne exsists the room after questioning the Monk, Lexi argues with Anne, as Anne lied about not hurting the Monk, and Lexi uses her powers and strangles Anne, but is freed. After Lexi gets a sudden high fever, Anne sits and helps Lexi but her fever does not go down. Anne tortures the Monk, by hitting him with a plank of wood, but it turns out he was connected to Ben, and Ben had the answer how to heal her, by using the flowers. Anne realises what flowers is needed, and she makes a tea for Lexi to drink. Lexi whispers in Lourdes' ear to free the Monk, and does so. "Door Number Three" The first time Alexis is seen in this episode is when she and Lourdes are talking, and Alexis ominously tells her not to be afraid of change, then asks to be left alone. When Anne and Tom come in to see her, she is an Espheni Cocoon. The rest of the Masons are called in, as well as Weaver and Dr. Kadar. Dr. Kadar compares it to a butterfly and a chrysalis, saying if you cut the butterfly out before it's ready, it will die. For the rest of the episode, she is shown in the background as multiple family members come in to try to discuss what to do about her. In the end, when Anne is under the influence of a drug to help bring back memories of her time in an Espheni cocoon, Alexis appears in her memory, shows her one of her own, and tell Anne she needs her. Anne wakes up, and runs to Alexis, and puts her hand on the hot cocoon, which does not burn her. A second passes, and Alexis' hand is touching the wall of the cocoon where Anne's hand is. Alexis' eyes open. "Saturday Night Massacre" Alexis emerges from her cocoon naked, though Lourdes quickly gives her a red dress to don. Alexis prepares to leave, despite the protests from her parents. She says trying to preach them peace will never work, as she read their thoughts and emotions while she was in the cocoon. Alexis leaves, attempted to be stopped by Pope, when she makes his gun point at another rioteer. Lourdes begs to be allowed to go with Alexis, saying she was afraid without Alexis. Alexis presses her hand to her cheeks, and makes Lourdes' eyes bleed, somehow killing her. Alexis leaves, and Ben goes after her later on. Taking control of his spikes, she leads him onto a Beamer. "A Thing With Feathers" Alexis shows Ben the Espheni Farm, saying it is evolution for the humans, though Ben disagrees. She says that she is leaving for training soon, and wishes for him to come with her. Ben refuses, and he begins to leak blood from his eyes. She stops harming him, and allows him to leave, clearly thinking on what he said. "Drawing Straws" Lexi walks around the Espheni Farm factory where she is currently residing, and stumbles across Ben saying that he came back. Ben holds up bloody hands and screams that "she's done this to him". Lexi looking in shock, soon wakes from her nightmare. Lexi later receives a training lesson from the Monk about gravity and her power. the Monk orders her to destroy the big oak tree. Lexi is first hesitant about doing it, however The Monk convinces her, saying that she will set it free. Doing so, Lexi obliterates the tree, which drains her causing her to fall to the ground, and the Monk promises her potential power will be divine. The Monk later uses the volcanic-rock communicator talk with his brother, whose concerned about Lexi possibly rebellion and turning on the Espheni. Lexi listens in the Monk talking, and soon picks up a pile of dirt, and creates a volcanic-rock and listens in on the two communicating. The Monk assures his brother, that even if she does rebel, he has means of controlling her, however Scorch doesn’t care what he has to say, and orders him to eliminate Lexi. Lexi drops the pile of dirt, and walks off into a room, terrified. Lexi later is taken by the Monk to train again. The Monk reaches out to her neck, most likely to break it, however Lexi uses her powers to immobilize him. Lexi confronts him, saying that she wasn't used to be the Bringer of Peace, and says that "I’m the Bringer of Death." She admits that he was right about one thing, that "Power perfected is divine." Smiling, she continues to use her power and obliterates him. Later at Chinatown, Dingaan runs up yelling that he hears something coming. A squad of beamers arrive at Chinatown, however before the ships can fire on the remains of Chinatown, each one spontaneously is destroyed during flight by Lexi. As the 2nd Mass looks in confusion, Lexi calmly walks past into Chinatown in her red robe, and walks to Tom, saying to him "Hello Father". "Shoot the Moon" On the Beamer, Lexi and Tom are approached by Scorch who Lexi rejects as her father. Tom kills Scorch, but not before he destroys the Beamer's auto-pilot. With no other choice while Tom is unconscious, Lexi takes command of Scorch's Beamer and sets Tom's to return to Earth. When Tom wakes up and finds Lexi gone, she communicates with him first through the ship's communicator and then telepathically through a cocoon. Lexi apologizes for not being able to stay with Tom and have him be her father, but she sees this as the only way. Embracing Tom, she says goodbye to her father and then cuts communications. Using her powers, Lexi flies Scorch's ship into the Espheni Power Station in a kamikaze run, destroying it and killing herself. Appearances Abilities As a hybrid, Alexis has the ability to sense and control natural forces, and has been seen using her abilities multiple times. Overuse can cause her to be physically ill in the beginning as she was weak and untrained, though later she is trained later to her full potential by The Monk. Abilities: Mental Communication/Control with Espheni: ''Her first power shown on screen, she uses it to rid Lourdes of her eyeworms in Season 3, and in Season 4, she mentally communicates with the Overlord, hearing his thoughts in her head. ''Technopathy: In Shoot the Moon, Lexi is able to control Scorch's Beamer with just her mind. Gravity: Alexis has the ability to reorient an object's gravitational pull, an ability she uses to obliterate trees and kill The Monk. Super Senses:Mentioned by her in one of the first Season 4 episodes to Ben, she says she can see and hear things other people cannot, hinting that she has superior senses. She also says she was able to sense electricity gathering in the air. Super Strength': ''Alexis is able to bend Maggie's wrist and arm back with ease to the point she almost broke it, with one hand. 'Weather Manipulation/Atmokinesis':'' Displayed in the early Season 4 episodes, whenever Alexis' emotions would go out of control, strong winds would stir, and storm clouds would appear in the sky. ''Telepathy: ''When Alexis emerges from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states she read their thoughts while she was inside. Using this power through a cocoon, Lexi is able to communicate with her father to say goodbye in Shoot the Moon. Empathy: '''When Alexis emergers from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states that she could read the emotions of the 2nd Mass. ''Biokinesis:'' Alexis uses it to choke Anne, stopping before she died, later using it in a way to kill Lourdes, the only visual sign being Lourdes' eyes bled. This ability was also used on Ben Mason, though Alexis stopped before it turned fatal. ''Telekinesis:'' In Saturday Night Massacre, Alexis makes Pope's gun point away from her with her mind, the reasoning for it not being mind control is Pope struggled against it. Another possible appearance of this ability was in The Eye, when a vial slammed against the wall when no one touched it, and her powers went haywire. The vial could have been affected by the winds brewing outside. ''Energy/Light Conversion/Creation: When speaking with an Overlord, she made three green rings appear in the air in front of her merely by touching where they would appear. They appeared to be made of some form of light or energy, and this power has not been mentioned elaborated on since. Another example is Ghost in the Machine, when she redirected moonlight by touching it with her hand. Trivia *Alexis is a completely different species, as she is an Espheni-human hybrid. *While she and Tom were in the cocoon, she dreamed she was normal and her hair color changed back to brown as a result in the dream. *Alexis' necklace is a symbol of control to the Espheni. Sources Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters